


Lighter than Air

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Confused Steve Harrington, Episode 07 - Fix-it, F/F, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Harringrove, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Break Up, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, or maybe not?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: «  Tu l’aimes toujours ? Osa demander Robin à son collègue.- Non.- Pourquoi pas ?- J’ai trouvé quelqu’un qui me correspond mieux. » Dit Steve, tout en laissant échapper une sorte de gloussement, comme si lui-même avait bien dû mal à réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire.***Alors que Steve et Robin tente de reprendre leurs esprits, après s'être réfugiés dans les toilettes du centre commercial Starcourt, les deux amis commencent à discuter et à se révéler des secrets, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes bien du mal à s'avouer.(Alias la fameuse discussion des toilettes, mais où Steve confesse son amour pour Billy à Robin, et non à cette dernière.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Lighter than Air

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'a pas été relue ou corrigée par une tiers personne. Merci de votre indulgence. Si vous avez des remarques constructives, elles seront les bienvenues.  
> La plupart des dialogues sont issus de la série "Stranger Things", saison 3, épisode 7. Certains passages ont été modifiés, adaptés, pour coller à cette histoire.  
> De plus, cette oeuvre est lié à la précédente écrite, "Unintended Consequences" et se passe quelques mois après cette dernière.  
> En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Et merci de lui donner sa chance et/ou de l'avoir lu.

* * *

« Tu as… déjà été amoureux ?  
\- Oui. Nancy Wheeler. Premier semestre de terminale. Boum ! Termina Steve en imitant le bruit d’un pistolet qui aurait tiré, tout en mimant d’une main, l’arme, pointant le tout vers son cœur.  
\- Oh, mon Dieu. Elle est tellement coincée. » Répondit Robin, soupirant légèrement face à cette réponse.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, rajoutant un bruit de gorge au tout, pour montrer que son amie n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Les deux saisonniers étaient installés dans les toilettes du centre commercial Starcourt, chacun dans une cabine. Ils s’étaient sauvés de la salle de cinéma où ils avaient été emmenés par Dustin et Erica. L’adolescent leur avait bien demandé de rester dans la salle, mais la soif les avait rapidement tiraillés et malgré leur état peu reluisant, encore assez influencé par la drogue qu’on leur avait administrée, ils avaient réussi à échapper à la garde de la jeune fille. Après tout, ils avaient bien réussi à s’enfuir d’une base souterraine, remplie de soldats russes, alors ils pouvaient bien réussir à disparaitre sous les yeux d’Erica (qui était, plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre, absorbée par le film qui était diffusé dans la salle).

« Pas tant que ça, en réalité.   
\- Tu l’aimes toujours ? Osa demander Robin à son collègue.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- J’ai trouvé quelqu’un qui me correspond mieux. » Dit Steve, tout en laissant échapper une sorte de gloussement, comme si lui-même avait bien dû mal à réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire.

Un silence s’installa entre les deux jeunes gens, laissant l’un et l’autre digérer l’information qui venait d’être donnée.

« C’est fou. Depuis le retour de Dustin, il me répète : « Tu dois trouver ta Suzie. ».  
\- C’est qui, Suzie ?  
\- Une fille de sa colonie. Sa copine, apparemment. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain qu’elle existe. Mais c’est pas le sujet. Peu importe. Mais cette personne que j’aime bien, c’est quelqu’un… avec qui je n’étais pas spécialement proche à l’école. Je sais pourquoi, mais ça semble débile maintenant. Sûrement parce qu’elle m’aurait repoussée, que Tommy H. et les autres se seraient moqués… Ou que j’aurais été la risée de la promo. C’est débile. Dustin a raison, tout ça, c’est des conneries. Quand j’y réfléchis, je me dis que j’aurais dû plus oser avec cette personne, prendre des risques, peu importe les conséquences. Déjà, elle est à mourir de rire. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n’avais pas autant ri que ces dernières semaines. Et elle est intelligente. Beaucoup plus que moi. Elle déchiffre des trucs que j’arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Honnêtement, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme elle. »

Un nouveau silence s’installa entre les deux glaciers saisonniers. Celui-ci fut plus long et plus lourd, devenant gênant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s’écoulaient et que Steve attendait une réponse de la part de sa collègue.

« Robin ? » Osa Steve, avant de toquer contre la paroi des toilettes qui donnait sur celle de la jeune femme.

Le silence continuait à dominer la pièce. Seul le cœur du brun, qui battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, semblait prendre de l’ampleur et resonner dans les toilettes du centre commercial.

« Robin, tu as fait une overdose ? Tenta à nouveau Steve, pour relancer la conversation.  
\- Non. Je suis toujours en vie. » Murmura la lycéenne, avant de respirer une grande goulée d’air et de l’expulser tout aussi rapidement, laissant entendre un long soupir de sa part.

Steve, se sentant perdu face à cette réponse, le fut d’avantage quand il entendit Robin soupirer. D’un geste un peu maladroit et peu gracieux, il agrippa le mur de la cabine où il était, lui permettant alors de se laisser glisser sur le sol carrelé des toilettes. Il passa alors sous la paroi, rejoignant Robin dans les toilettes où elle était. Cette dernière observant le tout, d’un air dubitatif.

« C’est dégoutant par terre, souffla-t-elle à son voisin qui venait de la rejoindre.  
\- J’ai déjà plein de sang et de vomi sur ma marinière, alors… »

Robin se mit à rire silencieusement, suivi de près par Steve, qui l’imita.

« Qu’en dis-tu ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De cette personne.  
\- Elle a l’air géniale, avoua sincèrement Robin, en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux, voulant montrer la véracité de ses propos.  
\- Elle l’est. Et le garçon ?  
\- Je crois qu’il est drogué et qu’il a pas les idées claires.  
\- Au contraire, je crois qu’il y voit plus clair que d’habitude.  
\- Et si c’est le cas ?  
\- Il est stupide. Et il a probablement loupé sa chance, parce qu’il avait réussi à avoir un lien particulier avec cette personne, mais qu’il a tout gâché.  
\- Alors, il n’y a plus d’espoir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai fait une connerie et il m’en veut. Et je ne sais pas s’il me pardonnera un jour…

Robin se mit à légèrement à sourire, ne faisant pas remarquer à Steve que le pronom, qu’il utilisait jusqu’à présent, venait de changer et révélait le sexe de la personne qui habitait son cœur. Face à la dernière phrase de son nouvel ami, la jeune femme se décida à oser relever une vérité qui lui permettrait de se libérer d’un poids, mais également, permettrait peut-être au brun de se libérer du sien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit la parole, rappelant des propos qu’elle avait évoqué quelques heures auparavant, quand ils étaient encore emprisonnés dans la base russe.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit sur le cours de Clic ? Combien j’étais jalouse et obsessive ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu me plaisais. C’est parce que… »

Robin s’arrêta quelques secondes, laissant ses lèvres trembler, bouger, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Puis, dans un élan de courage, elle laissa à nouveau sa bouche articuler et exprimer les mots qu’elle gardait bloqué dans sa gorge.

« … elle n’arrêtait pas de te regarder. »

Le visage de Steve se décomposa légèrement, essayant de comprendre ce que son amie venait de lui dire. L’incompréhension et la stupeur se mélangeait à ses traits. Laissant ses yeux s’agrandit davantage, sa bouche s’entrouvrir et sa tête se secouer légèrement, le choc et la surprise prirent finalement place sur son visage.

« Mme Clic ? Souffa-t-il d’une voix hésitante.  
\- Tammy Thompson. » Révéla Robin, après avoir laissé échapper un gloussement, suite à la question idiote de son interlocuteur.

A nouveau, l’incompréhension et la stupeur reprirent leurs places chez Steve, qui se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, cherchant à assimiler et comprendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Je voulais qu’elle me regarde. Mais elle n’avait d’yeux que pour toi et tes foutus cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas, parce que tu mettais des miettes de bagels partout. Tu posais des questions bêtes. T’étais un sale con. Tu ne l’aimais même pas et… en rentrant, je hurlais dans mon oreiller.  
\- Tammy Thompson est une fille, répondit bêtement le glacier saisonnier, comme si ce que Robin lui avait dit, ne semblait avoir aucun sens.  
\- Steve, murmura sa collègue, montrant que ce qu’elle venait de déclarer, n’était pas compliqué à comprendre.  
\- Oui ? Répondit-il avec un sourire benêt.

Puis, tout d’un coup, comme si les rouages de son cerveau venaient de s’actionner à nouveau, Steve comprit. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ? C’était si évident, limpide comme de l’eau de roche et ce qui semblait impossible à concevoir, n’était qu’une vérité facilement compréhensible. Après tout, lui-même était dans une sorte de position similaire. Certes, il aimait les filles, mais actuellement, c’était un garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Et il était peut-être bien l’une des rares personnes à pouvoir comprendre Robin et ses sentiments.

« Oh… Souffla-t-il, pour montrer qu’il avait enfin compris.  
\- Oh, lui répondit Robin, pour souligner légèrement sa bêtise.  
\- Oh putain.  
\- Voilà. Comme tu dis. »

De nouveau, un silence lourd et pesant s’installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Robin, cette fois-ci, ne se décide à briser la glace.

« Steve… Tu as fait une overdose ?  
\- Non, je… je réfléchis, répondit le brun, qui s’était mis à regarder ses pieds.  
\- Ok, murmura Robin, avant de commencer à entortiller ses doigts autour d’une mèche de cheveux, pour laisser à son ami, le temps de réfléchir.  
\- Je veux dire… Tammy Thompson est mignonne mais… Elle est chiante à mourir.  
\- C’est faux.  
\- Si. Elle veut être chanteuse. Elle veut emménager à Nashville.  
\- Elle a des rêves, rétorqua Robin, légèrement exaspéré par les propos de son ami.  
\- Elle chante comme une casserole. Elle chante faux. Tu l’as entendue ? Demanda Steve, avant de se mettre à chantonner d’une voix aigüe et fausse.  
\- Arrête, lança son interlocutrice, en retenant lamentablement le fou rire qui s’emparait d’elle.  
\- Au moins, la personne que j’aime est plus intéressante.  
\- Vraiment ? Prouve-le. »

Steve, qui gloussait quelques secondes auparavant, s’était mis à rigoler, mais de manière nerveuse cette fois-ci. La peur, la panique l’envahissait, à son tour. Il essayait d’être courageux comme Robin, pour dire ce qui allait sûrement bouleverser son amie, mais essentiellement, lui-même. Car Steve, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, n’avait jamais réussi à s’avouer à lui-même, et encore moins à la personne qui était chère à son cœur, ce qu’il allait dire.

« Et bien… Déjà elle est super intelligente et elle veut aller à l’Université, celle de Californie je crois, pour faire des études de littératures. Elle ne sait pas encore trop ce qu’elle veut faire plus tard, mais je sais que, peu importe ce qu’elle décidera, elle réussira.  
\- Ok, mais encore ? Ce que tu me dis, c’est pas si incroyable.  
\- Elle est aussi super drôle et super belle.  
\- Ça, tu me l’as déjà dit, idiot.  
\- Et quand je suis avec, je me sens bien… Non, je veux dire… Pas bien dans le sens… Comment dire ? Commença à bafouiller l’ancien lycéen, ne trouvant plus les mots pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait.  
\- Steve.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J’ai compris. Avec elle, tu te sens bien, dans le sens où tout est normal, naturel à ses côtés. Ce que vous faites ensemble, les moments que vous passez, tout semble bon, car avec elle, tu es bien. Tu te sens bien dans ta tête, dans ton corps…  
\- Ouais, c’est ça. Il me fait me sentir intelligent alors que je suis stupide. Il me fait sentir beau et sexy, alors que c’est lui qui est à tomber par terre. Il me fait penser que je suis capable de choses, dont je n’aurais jamais pensé être capable justement. Il me voit tel que je suis, avec mes bons et mauvais côtés. Il est là pour moi quand j’en ai besoin. Il me soutient quand j’ai des doutes. Il me fait me sentir vraiment vivant. Et je crois que… »

Steve sentie ses joues rosir en pensant à Billy et ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire enfin à voix haute, et pour la toute première fois.

« Et je crois que je l’aime pour ça… »

Billy Fucking Hargrove. Steve Harrington en était tombé amoureux, sans s’en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure des semaines qu’ils avaient passées ensemble. D’abord ennemis, ils avaient finalement appris à se connaître petit à petit, après que le blond est découvert le hobby secret de Steve*, à savoir, le dessin. Puis, à force, ils étaient devenus amis et une chose en entrainant une autre, sans trop savoir quand ou comment, ils avaient franchi une nouvelle ligne. Et bien que les deux n’avaient jamais révélé leurs sentiments, ils savaient.

Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Steve avait, encore une fois, fait n’importe quoi et cette relation qui était si nouvelle, mais terriblement puissante, était déjà une chose du passé. Et il savait qu’il ne retrouverait probablement jamais un lien si fort et particulier avec qui que ce soit. Billy serait probablement le seul homme de sa vie et également, le seul qui lui ferait ressentir autant d’émotions pour parfois si peu.

Quand le jeune homme aux boucles blondes lui prenait la main, le caressait ou l’embrassait, c’était comme un feu d’artifice, mais d’une puissance incommensurable, dans tout le corps de Steve. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi vivant, aussi heureux et aussi incroyable. Et tout ça, c’était la faute de Billy Fucking Hargrove. Mais tout ça, encore une fois, c’était fini et Steve était le seul à pouvoir s’en vouloir.

« Ça a l’air d’être une personne incroyable, murmura Robin.  
\- Il l’est…  
\- Il en a de la chance, Billy Hargrove, d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’aime autant.  
\- Non, pas tellem… Attend… Comment tu… Demanda rapidement Steve, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, face à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.  
\- Comment je sais ? Pff, facile. Vu les regards qu’il te lançait quand il venait à la boutique, et les regards que tu lui lançais, à lui ou à son jeans, soit dit en passant, ce n’était pas compliqué de comprendre. Vous étiez pas vraiment discret, répondit la jeune femme en gloussant.  
\- Oh putain.  
\- Encore une fois, comme tu dis. »

Le brun continua à fixer la lycéenne, le visage toujours éberlué par la conversation. Robin était vraiment incroyable. Elle était belle, intelligente (après tout, elle avait réussi à décrypter un code russe en quelques heures) et terriblement perspicace. Et si Steve n’avait pas été amoureux de Billy, il aurait probablement succombé au charme de sa collègue. Mais ils étaient amis, seulement et uniquement amis. Et rien que pour ça, le jeune homme en était incroyablement heureux et fier d’avoir développé une telle amitié avec une personne si extraordinaire.

« On est vraiment pitoyables, hein ? Murmura Steve.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Robin.  
\- Moi, je suis amoureux d’un gars qui est un enfoiré. Et toi, tu es amoureuse d’une fille qui chante avec une voix fausse.  
\- Arrête. Elle chante pas comme ça, répondit la glacière saisonnière, tout en recommençant à rigoler.  
\- Si ! Je l’ai super bien imité tout à l’heure.  
\- Pas du tout. On dirait un Muppet.  
\- C’est elle, la voix de Muppet. Un Muppet qui accouche. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils rirent face à cette dernière discussion qu’ils savaient idiote, mais surtout, ils rirent pour oublier, l’espace d’un instant, tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Les soldats russes et la base secrète découverte, l’interrogatoire qu’ils avaient subi après s’être fait capturer, la drogue qui parcourait encore légèrement leurs corps… Toutes ces dernières heures était d’une folie sans nom. Et pourtant, bien des choses avaient été révélée et finalement acceptées.

Et la plus grande vérité de toute, c’était que Steve Harrington était follement amoureux de Billy Hargrove. Rien que pour ça, et surtout, après tout ce qu’il venait de vivre, le jeune homme se jura qu’il ferait tout pour obtenir le pardon du californien et peut-être, avec de la chance, reprendre leur relation.

Après tout, c’était le 4 juillet 1985. Que pouvait-il se passer de pire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'est pas exactement la suite qui était prévue et rapidement indiquée dans les notes de "Unintended Consequences". Mais, cette sorte de suite, qui sera plus portée sur Billy Hargrove, sera normalement prochainement écrite.


End file.
